HP the addicted part 1
by Minervra-18
Summary: Is likely in the story. I think.


HP and the addicted.

Disclaimer: All copy rights belong to J. K. Rowling. Added characters are mine. The plot is mine. The rest is Rowling's…

Summary: This will take place during the 6th or 5th year in Hogwarts. And some mysterious things will occur… He'll gain new friends & enemies & creature, new power, slytherine, independent/Harry & sort of a song fic.

(This is a song made by Kelly Clarkson, Song title is Addicted).

**This bold lettering is speaking parseltongue, **_Slant and underlining is thoughts, _**Bold and underlining is speaking to other animals etc…** * Purple is anything* (With the stars of course). (& it can be just writing as well as any colour I choose fit). I make no money from this story and am getting nothing for writing it. A quarter of this is not mine. The part with the Summer part in it.

The pairings are: HP/SS, DM/BZ, HG/RW, FW/Nott J.R, GW/Nott S.R, LM/Voldemort, RL/SB, & other pairings that come to mind.

Pre-Summer August 29, a few days before school time: When thinking of the summer holidays, most would think of fun times spent sleeping in, being lazy, and doing things with your friends. Well, if you were Harry Potter then these were the furthest things from your mind. He wasn't allowed to enjoy his holiday. It was just a week after the end of his fourth year of education at a boarding school. Now, you may not think this is special, but this wasn't just any boarding school. It was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You see, Harry Potter was a wizard and a downright good one at that.

Train Station, King's Cross, Platform 9 and 10: September 1st. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived got in the car of his Uncle's car. Uncle Vernon drove Harry to the King's cross Station and dropped him off with all his school pre-shrunken by the courtesy of one of the professors at Hogwarts that came and went to help Harry get school supplies with him for the 5th- 6th year. There at the station, Harry met The

Weasley's. At exactly 10:45 am, Molly hugged Harry and said "hello Harry,

How are you doing today"? Harry answered: I'm alright Mrs. Weasley,

How are the rest of you doing? She said, we are all fine my dear.

So they went through platform 9 & 10 and straight to 9 & ¾.

On the train in the compartments, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in an

Empty place and begin to chat about what they did this summer.

~Flash-back~ Summer time, Harry got up by aunt Petunia calling his name

From the cupboard under the stairs, aunt Petunia said there will be someone here to come and get you. Don't take too long. So one of the order

Members of the Phoenix came in on August 30, to take him shopping for school things. This person is, Remus Lupin. Remus told Harry that they are going to Diagon Ally today. So Harry asked, how are we going there?

Remus answered: apparition. Harry is like: "shuddered", _I really do so hate the wizarding travelling. I really do. Especially the floo. I can never get that right without falling disgracefully on the floor in my face._

Remus said to Harry, Hang on tight to my arm, we are doing side-along.

So Harry grabbed Remus's arm and felt the tightening of his nave like he was being punched there. So the next minuet we are here in Diagon ally.

Remus and Harry walked towards Gringotts, the Wizard bank.

And searched for a goblin that's free. Harry said: I would like to make a

Withdrawal from my account. The goblin said, and does Mr. Potter have his key? Remus says, yes I have it. So the goblin's name is Griphook. Griphook said, alright gentlemen, follow me. So Griphook lead the duo to the cart

That takes them to Harry's vault and went in the cart. He told Harry and Remus to get in. So they did. The ride down the vault was quite. Than the cart suddenly stopped in front of vault 687. Griphook said walked on the walk-way and to the door leading to Harry's vault and said, "key please".

Remus handed the key to Griphook and took it. He put the key in the key hole

And said, "stand back". So they did so. The door opened. Harry took his change pouch and started to put some money into the bag. When they were

Done, Harry asked Remus if he could keep his key to his OWN vault and not let anyone else keep it for him. ~End flash back~

~start of new flash back, right where we ended with, and now started with.

He also wrote a letter to Professor Snape. Stating that he was sorry for what happened during their lessons. Saying this. "Dear Professor Snape, Many things have come to my attention at the end of my fourth year and I have decided it is time that I changed your opinion of me. I am not the self-righteous, noble Gryffindor you make me out to be. I think you would find it very intriguing that the sorting hat wanted to place me into the Slytherine house, but I denied it the right. I did this due to the unjust beliefs that were thrust upon me upon just learning of the magical world. Sincerely: Harry J. Potter.

Your new slytherine student. Harry also wanted to get a new wardrobe for school and the time to change everything he owned except for his father's cloak and map of the School. Harry decided that he needed more of a change then just clothes and the way he viewed life. He needed a whole new him for this to work the way he wanted it to. He needed to make sure that people realized he was different now and hoped he would be able to show this in the way he dressed and acted.  
Gathering his key to his vault and his wand, Harry made his way down the stairs of number 4 Privet Drive to begin the journey to Diagon Alley. He didn't care what his so called "family" thought; he wouldn't let them stop him. No longer would he live in fear of them. Once he was through with his purchases, he would also look for a new place to live. He didn't care if he was just about to turn 15; he wouldn't let anyone else dictate his life from now one. He was his own person capable of making his own decisions. He could probably make better life decisions than some adults he knew.

With his firm resolve, he marched out the front door, ignoring the enraged shouting of his relatives and flagged the Knight bus. He knew that the Dursley's would not come out of the house to yell at him because they believed it would make people in the neighbourhood think less of them. Of course, Harry knew the truth. Nobody in this neighbourhood thought very highly of the Dursley's anyhow. In fact, many were petitioning to force them to leave their neighbourhood. They weren't stupid. They knew how the Dursley's treated their nephew and they didn't approve. Quite a few of them were magically inclined or had family members who were and they couldn't stand seeing them treat the boy that way, especially since he was the Harry Potter.

When the Knight bus arrived with a bang, Harry boarded the bus with a greeting to the driver and Stan. He then told them where he was heading and paid his fee, sitting on one of the beds towards the front because he figured it would not take them long to get him where he was going. He let his thoughts drift as he waited to other things. He wondered how Professor Snape would react to his letter and whether he ought to write a similar one to Draco Malfoy. He figured another sure fire way to be accepted into Slytherine was to be on speaking terms with Draco. Calling him Malfoy most likely would not help fuel a friendship either, so he decided he would make an effort to call him by his first name.

Harry was jerked out of his thoughts by the abrupt halt of the bus and realized with a start that they were there already. He thanked them and then made his way into the Leaky Cauldron, ignoring all the stares and whispers and the people attempting to shake his hand. He simply didn't have to deal with people he deemed as attention seekers trying to get their fifteen minutes of fame. He had more pressing matters to attend to. Harry hurriedly made his way to the back of the pub and out the door. Pulling out his wand he quickly tapped the bricks that would allow him entrance to Diagon Alley and then swiftly made his way towards the towering white building, Gringotts. If he wanted to buy anything, then he'd need money.  
Goblins surrounded Harry from all sides, but he paid them little to no attentions, it was a common sight in Gringotts. He made his way to a free goblin, slammed his key down, and told them that he was here to make a withdrawal. After making his way to his vault and pulling out a good deal of money, Harry then exchanged the majority of muggle money. His most pressing needs were clothes, shoes, and new glasses if not contacts. Of course, he also needed to do something with his hair.

When the exchange was finished Harry made his way out of Diagon Alley, it was useless to buy any of his school supplies now because he didn't have his list yet and didn't know what they needed. He decided he would come back and have a visit in Knockturn Alley, if not today or over this summer, sometime next summer. He wanted to see what was there for himself and not take the word of others, others he wasn't so sure he could trust anymore. When he reached the exit of the Leaky Cauldron, Harry confidently stepped out into muggle London and started his hunt for an eye glass store.

An hour later, Harry was fitted with contacts and carrying a bill to come and collect his new glasses in a few days. He then headed out to find clothing stores that fit his taste. He had decided that he definitely liked baggy, but Dudley's old clothes were really pushing it. They were more than baggy. He was swimming in them. He quickly found a Goth/punk store that said they were about the music and headed in. He decided quickly that he liked this place; it suited his thoughts, dark. The majority of the clothes were black or were colors close to that. He walked around picking up bondage pants and Dickies along with tee-shirts that had sayings on them. He also found a pair of boots that he bought. They came up to mid calf with flames on the toes and heels. After you laced the boots, he then had to buckle them, but to get them off afterwards he just unzipped them. He also bought some black fingerless gloves, some wrist cuffs, and a few other things that would go well with his new clothes. After paying he left in search of a rest room.

The End Of Chapter 1.

Part 2.

Start of chapter 2.

Stepping out of the rest room, Harry dumped Dudley's old clothes in a trash bin and made his way in search of a hair salon. He had a specific type in mind, but kept coming across ones that women or old people would use. That is definitely not what he wanted. Then he found it. A hair salon with punks or Goths in it either doing hair or waiting to get theirs done. He entered, put is name on the list, and then waited.

"Harry Potter, please come with me," a gothic girl said to him. He followed her to the back where she proceeded to wash his hair. "So, what do you want done?"

"Hmm, I'm not entirely sure. I don't want the length really touched, I've noticed that the longer it gets the more tame and manageable it becomes. I was actually thinking that maybe I could get some highlights. I'm just not sure of the color," Harry said to her.

After this was said the girl asked if Harry would trust her with is hair and when she said yes, she set to work. It took more than an hour before the girl decided she liked the color and then about half an hour more before rev revealed she was a witch to Harry and asked if she could use magic to help her with his hair. She wanted to grow it longer than it already was. Of course, he had no qualms with this and allowed her to do this. At first he had been startled about her bringing up magic, but then he realized his scar was in plain view so she knew he was a wizard, so it was no big deal.

Finally she was finished and Harry was turned towards a mirror so that he could see the final look. When he saw what she had done, he was extremely pleased. His hair now hung down to his hips and appeared to have crimson running down it. She had added blood red highlights into is hair, some starting from the roots, some further down, it had a rather startling effect. At the moment, his hair was tied into a braid causing the red to look like splatter through the braid because the majority was pitch black, but then there was the occasional hint of red. He thanked her, gave her a very generous type, and then promised to read the instructions she gave him because she said that the highlights could be kept intact with magic. He would just have to touch them up every once in a while.

Setting off, Harry then set is sights on finding his own apartment, flat, condo, what ever he could find that was available. He only hoped they didn't ask his age. He may have shot up to about 5'11'' over the summer, but he as still only fourteen going on fifteen in a few days. He went from place to place getting turned away due to his age until he finally came upon an apartment that was just the right size for him. It had two bedrooms, one for him and guest, two bathrooms, the kitchen, and a living room. He definitely liked the landlord. The guy didn't care how old Harry was, as long as he could pay. So that is exactly what he did. He paid for three years of rent in one day and then left his new belongings in his new place. For tonight he would stay at the Dursley's, but come tomorrow, he would be out.

When Harry arrived home he discovered a black owl waiting for him on his bed and made his way over to the animal to retrieve his letter. Opening the letter it read:

Dear Mr. Potter,

Thank you for bringing your true self to my attention.  
Gathering a trolley, Harry deposited his trunk and familiar on it and started of to the barriers between platforms nine and ten. He passed many muggles that gave him strange looks because of his owl, but he simply ignored them. He didn't have the time to worry about what the muggles thought of his owl. Casually leaning against the barrier, Harry slipped through when no one was looking. Righting himself, he looked at the scarlet engine that would take them to his beloved home, Hogwarts.  
~End Of Flash back~

End of chapter 2.

Part 3.

Start of chapter 3.

"Harry?" Hermione said, we best get changed into our school robes now. Harry, Ok Hermione. Takes his robe out of his new 8 compartment trunk he gets his robe on and says, there, done Hermione.

"Harry we're here. Ok Hermione. Hagrid says, 1st years

Right here, first years don't be shy. Harry walks up to Hagrid and says, "Hi, Hagrid". Hi there Harry. How did your summer go? My summer was just great Harry

Said. Well I got to go and bring in the first years to the school. See you later. And now the trio of the golden friends walked up to a carriage and sat in it so the carriage can take them to school. Minutes later

Flabbergasted, the Gryffindors were about to respond when the doors opened and the first years streamed in. The hat in the front of the room opened its rip and started singing its song. (Um, not going to do one of these. I totally suck at poetry and I think I would receive massive flames for trying and people would stop reading my story. So, yeah. Not happening. I'm also really lazy and don't want to write down a bunch of imaginary students who will never take part in my story again. So that's not happening either.) When all the first years had been sorted and were sitting at their tables, everyone got ready to eat.

"Ahem. Welcome to a new school year! Unfortunately, it is not time to eat just quite yet! We have one more student in need of sorting. Well, actually, resorting. Over the summer, a student wrote to me and informed me that the house they were in no longer suited them. After much careful deliberation I have decided to allow this student to be resorted. Would Harry Potter please come forward so that he may be sorted into his proper house?" Professor Dumbledore said.

Walking to the stool, Harry sat down. He focused on not scowling at the students who were looking at him as though he were Voldemort himself or that he had betrayed them. Since when did he ever say that he was with them? He was on his own side. He had his own beliefs to live up to and things he wanted to do. He did not want to follow blindly behind some senile old man.

[Hmm, back again I see. AH! This time you'll let me sort you where I want you! Great! Gryffindor no longer suites you. I do believe it would cause quite a disaster if I tried to leave you there. Hufflepuff was never a choice to start with. Huh, you've got quite the mind on you. Too bad you never let anyone see it. Although I see that is going to change. Good, good. Still, Ravenclaw doesn't sort you. They are too analytical and tend to jump into new projects without weighing the pros and cons and whether or not it's dangerous. So, it had better be...SLYTHERIN] The last word was yelled for all to hear and stunned silence followed Harry as he made his way to his new table.

Too bad that silence didn't last. Shortly after Harry sat down, the whispers started. Gradually the whispers escalated into full blown comments with the occasional yelling voice. From the sounds of things, people were outraged. They couldn't believe that Harry would willingly be resorted and willingly go into Slytherin. There was no way in their minds, that Harry would ever do this. He was their savior. The epitome of light and everything good and right in the world. This had to be some cruel joke, but looking over at the Slytherin table they knew it wasn't. For low and behold, Harry Potter was comfortably sitting at the Slytherin table holding a civilized conversation with Draco Malfoy, would be deatheater. Of course, they had no clue that their perceptions of Draco were as wrong as their perceptions of Harry. Alas, the world was not black and white, but shades of gray, which they would soon learn in the coming future.

"Well, now that is out of the way, on to the announcements! Just a reminder to all students, their is to be no magic used in-between classes or in the corridors. Just like the name says, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Mr. Filch has added all the WWW products to the list of items banned from and school and the complete list can be viewed in his office. I'd like everyone to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin. I'm sure that some of you remember him from a few years back. He has graciously accepted the position again. It seems that word has gotten out that the position is jinxed. Oh well. Now, elbows off the tables!" After Dumbledore said this seemingly random sentence the food appeared on the tables. The ravenous students dug in with fervour and those with more manners, politely took their food using good manners in everything they did.

When dinner was done Dumbledore announced that it was time to sing the school song.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full or air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains rot."

**Once the song was done, the first years were lead to the dormitories and everyone else headed on their ways. Some were intent on going to bed to be ready for classes tomorrow and others were intent on finding answers to the puzzle that Harry Potter had laid before them.**

TBC…

End of chapter 3.

There is no 4 on this computer…

This is Harry's timetable as the rest of the slytherins;

Once everyone was in the great hall all the students were given their Time tables the Breakfast began. Harry looked over his time table.  
**  
****MONDAY**

SUBJECT

CLASSMATES  
  
8:30 – 10:00

Defense Against The Dark Arts

Gryffindors

10:00 – Lunch

Defense Against The Dark Arts

Gryffindors

1:00 – 2:00

History Of Magic

Huffelpuffs

2:00 – 3:00

Charms

Ravenclaw

3:00 – 4:00

Potions

Gryffindors

4:00- Dinner

Care of Magical Creatures

Huffelpuffs  
**  
TUESDAY**

SUBJECT

CLASSMATES  
  
8:30 – 10:00

Potions

Gryffindors

10:00 – Lunch

Potions

Gryffindors

1:00 – 2:00

Charms

Huffelpuffs

2:00 – 3:00

Transfigurations

Ravenclaw

3:00 – 4:00

Defenses against the Dark arts

Gryffindors

4:00- Dinner

History Of Magic

Huffelpuffs  
**  
WEDNESDAY**

SUBJECT

CLASSMATES  
  
8:30 – 10:00

Defense Against The Dark Arts

Gryffindors

10:00 – Lunch

Transfiguration

Gryffindors

1:00 – 2:00

History Of Magic

Huffelpuffs

2:00 – 3:00

Charms

Ravenclaw

3:00 – 4:00

Potions

Gryffindors

4:00- Dinner

Care of Magical Creatures

Huffelpuffs  
**  
THURSDAY**

SUBJECT

CLASSMATES  
  
8:30 – 10:00

Defense Against The Dark Arts

Gryffindors

10:00 – Lunch

Charms

Gryffindors

1:00 – 2:00

Study Session

Huffelpuffs

2:00 – 3:00

Transfiguration

Ravenclaw

3:00 – 4:00

Potions

Gryffindors

4:00- Dinner

Care of Magical Creatures

Huffelpuffs  
**  
FRIDAY**

SUBJECT

CLASSMATES  
  
8:30 – 10:00

Defense Against The Dark Arts

Gryffindors

10:00 – Lunch

Potions

Gryffindors

1:00 – 2:00

History of Magic

Huffelpuffs

2:00 – 3:00

Charms

Ravenclaw

3:00 – 4:00

Study Session

Gryffindors

4:00- Dinner

Transfiguration

Huffelpuffs

Harry sighed he had Gryffindor in every lesson. He was sure that someone out there hated him very much.

At Care of Magical Creature also known as COMC the Gryffindors

Said this "But Sir, he's a traitor! I bet he really killed Cedric..." Ernie McMillan was cut off by another teacher's angry voice. 75 points were deducted from Hufflepuff, and he received a week's detention." This was also said at dinner.

Than the slytherins said that; "He may have been a Gryffindor at one time, but now he's one of us! We stick together, we defend each other!" The seventh year's speech was met with approval by others"

By the time they were finished classes they had 1 hour and half before dinner time so they headed to the library to start their homework they were assigned to do. An hour and half were finished they headed towards the Great Hall to eat dinner.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood up once everyone got seated into their right house and, tables, benches etc… Than when they DID

Sit down than the Headmaster began a speech. He said "In November we will be participating in a new entertainment on

November 1-5. On the evening of these dates we will hold a special project. Each person of their own or a band can pick whatever they choose and present this project to the WHOLE

SCHOOL." Everyone is so excited about this new project.

So they began to chatter through dinner about what they were

Going to do for the new project. At least this isn't homework project. Just something that is made for fun and entertainment.

So everyone prepared for this and starts to practice. Harry and

HIS SLYTHERIN FRIENDS made up plans stating who could do what and sing what lines ECT… Harry had decided to sing a song from a muggle band in wherever she lives in. His song would be from Kelly Clarkson. The title for this song is Addicted.

Harry told his fellow slytherins what he is going to do and sing.

The slytherins agree to what Harry is singing and formed a band.

The slytherins that Harry is working with are; Draco Malfoy, he plays the piano, Blaise Zabbini plays the drums, and any one in the group plays different instruments. While Harry is practicing the

Others found something to transfigure the instruments to work with unless they have their own to practice with.

Harry went in an empty classroom and began to recite this verse of

Lyrics from the song. And played the piano he conjured with and started to play and sing at the same time.

"It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around"

Professor Snape came walking by the classroom that Harry is using

& stopped to hear someone's lovely voice singing in the classroom. Harry continuing to sing without realizing that the

Professor is there.

"It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me it's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me and I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time!"

It's like I can't breathe it's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think without you interrupting me  
in my thoughts, in my dreams, you've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me, It's like I'm not me!"

So Harry continued on singing still not noticing that professor Snape is still listening at the door.

"It's like I'm lost, It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone and I know these voices in my head

(Which is Voldemort).  
Are mine alone and I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now."

Professor Snape thinking; _Hmm… I wonder if I should stop this person that is singing and see who it is that is singing…_

_Perhaps so… _

So professor Snape opened the door to the classroom which had Harry in it which professor Snape didn't realize it is Harry at the time. Since Harry is still practicing singing he didn't know that the teacher is in his room that is and was until…

Professor Snape said this; (really loud might I add) " POTTER!"

Harry is like "_Oh shit! What did I do? Wait a minuet… How did HE get in and when?!? Wonder If I'm in trouble…_

Yes sir, Harry said. Potter what exactly are you doing and singing?!? Professor Snape said. Ehm… It's a muggle song by

Kelly Clarkson, Harry said. It kind of reminds me of when the dark

Lord possessed me 5th year. At the Ministry Atrium. So that's pretty much why I'm singing this for the new project sir. Harry said. Well may I listen to you sing Mr. Potter? Professor Snape asked? Sure, since you appear to be listening anyways minuets ago. Harry said. Would you like me to start from the beginning?

Harry asked professor Snape. You are very good at singing, tell me… why didn't you say so when I wanted to talk to you Mr. Potter? Professor Snape asked Harry. Because it didn't matter than, why should it matter to you now? _Because Mr. Potter you have a beautiful voice that I can't seem to get out of my head. _

Professor Snape thought.

Sure Harry said. Here it goes.

Professor Snape listened very intently not to make any sudden sounds that could pause through Harry's voice.

"It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around"

"It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me it's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me and I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time!"

It's like I can't breathe it's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think without you interrupting me  
in my thoughts, in my dreams, you've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me, It's like I'm not me!"

"It's like I'm lost, It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone and I know these voices in my head

"It's like I'm lost, It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone and I know these voices in my head

Are mine alone and I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now."

This is the other part I didn't get to finish because you went in the classroom and scared me half to death professor, Harry said.

"I'm hooked on you I need a fix I can't take it just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time then that's it just a little bit more to get me through this I'm hooked on you I need a fix  
I can't take it just one more hit I promise I can deal with it I'll handle it, quit it just one more time then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this".

Harry continued to sing.

"It's like I can't breathe It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you I'm addicted to you It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me, it's like I'm not me, it's like I'm not me".

And that professor is the entire song. This song is called Addicted.

And you know already who's it by since I told you when you came in the classroom. Harry said to professor Snape.

That is a wonderful song Mr. Potter. I am wondering if you could

Perhaps teach me how to sing muggle songs like the one you're doing.? Harry's professor asked.

_Wow, the worst feared professor is asking me to teach him to sing muggles songs! Did hell has just frozen over or something, Harry wondered? _Love to sir. When and where? Harry asked?

Let see… How about Mondays, Wednesdays and the weekend?

How's that for your schedule after supper of course? Professor Snape asked Harry. Alright, we'll learn mostly muggle songs since I don't know any wizards songs. Harry said to his teacher.

So two days later on Wednesday they that is Professor Snape and Harry went to an unused classroom again when he got out his shrunken piano he charmed it so it's in the regular settings.

And so the two of them picked out another song to sing for fun and

Things like that.

End of chapter 5.

Chapter 6.

A/N: This is a song chapter…

This song is called anywhere.

By Evanescence.

Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand

_[CHORUS:]_  
We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now

_[Chorus]_

_[Silence]_

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah

_[Fades out]_

And also; review please and thanks.

Thanks to who did the reviews and telling me what I did and didn't do. If that makes any sense at all…

Minervra-18.

Chapter 7:

Another song. Nothing else.

A/N: This song is called Everyday by HSM 2?

[Troy]  
Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe that you and me  
should grab it while we can

[Gabriella]  
Make it last forever  
and never give it back

[Troy]  
It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at

[Both]  
Because this moment's really all we have

[Troy]  
Everyday  
of our lives,

[Gabriella]  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

[Troy]  
Gonna run

[Both]  
While we're young  
and keep the faith

[Troy]  
Everyday

[Both]  
From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud

[Gabriella]  
Take my hand;

[Troy]  
together we  
will celebrate,

[Gabriella]  
celebrate.

[Both]  
Oh, ev'ryday.

[Gabriella]  
They say that you should follow

[Troy]  
and chase down what you dream,

[Gabriella]  
but if you get lost and lose yourself

[Troy]  
what does is really mean?

[Gabriella]  
No matter where we're going,

[Troy]  
it starts from where we are.

[Gabriella]  
There's more to life when we listen to our hearts

[Both]  
and because of you, I've got the strength to start

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

[Both]  
Everyday  
of our lives,

[Gabriella]  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

[Both]  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith.  
Everyday

[Troy]  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud

[Gabriella]  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,

[Gabriella]  
Oh, ev'ryday

[Troy]  
We're taking it back,  
we're doing it here  
together!

[Gabriella]  
It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!

[Both]  
We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!

[Troy]  
Everyday  
of our lives,

[Gabriella]  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.

[Troy]  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
[Both]  
And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!

[Choir]  
Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith

Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,

Ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ry day!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ryday!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!

[Gabriella]  
Ev'ryday!

Any reviews are fine.

Some chapters are missing.


End file.
